<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WIVES by XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905912">WIVES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX'>XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are there no wives at Torchwood?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WIVES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The security entrance was opened wide, rolling its wheel-shaped door and immediately the alarm sounded throughout the compound indicating alert.</p><p>But when Jack appeared with a toad in his hands, it stopped and Gwen made an appearance to help her captain, quickly.</p><p>"Jack!" She called out to him, stopping when she reached his level and saw that his prisoner was half conscious with the hood hiding her head and a rope holding her hands.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be better to use handcuffs?" Asked the ex-police officer, observing how the alien's wrists twisted trying to free themselves.</p><p>Jack looked for a few seconds at the hands of the being and then making one of the characteristic grimaces of him answered him -Ha Ianto doesn't like them -Then he just left<br/>
toad towards the dungeons.</p><p>Gwen Cooper blinked in puzzlement, not understanding her boss's response.</p><p>In fact, several times she did it "Ooohhh" she exclaimed after her, processing it at last.</p><p>"Ianto Jones! How quiet are you ..." She began to say to herself without being able to avoid blushing a little, an endless number of censored images appearing in her head, when the tea boy was</p><p>she.</p><p>-Ianto! -She called out to him running towards him, making him stop with a tray of coffees in his hands.</p><p>"Gwen ..." She said only in response turning to her partner "Do you want a coffee?" She offered him courteously later.</p><p>But the ex-police officer didn't even bother to answer her and drawing a mocking smile on the rest she let go - Jack told me you don't like handcuffs Ianto's face changed for a few seconds when he heard it, to Gwen's satisfaction, but after the first few seconds instants of alarm.</p><p>The young man coughed secretly -That's how he hid as if that will explain everything, meeting the woman's gaze -Jack always loses the keys and you don't know how complicated it is to retcon the locksmiths afterwards.</p><p>END?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>